Paul Giamatti
Paul Giamatti (1967 - ) Film Deaths * Private Parts (1997) * American Splendor (2003) * Cinderella Man (2005) * Shoot 'em Up (2007) [''Hertz]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Clive Owen in Paul's home, blowing a hole straight through his torso (after Clive first puts several bullets between his broken fingers than sticks them beside a lit fireplace, setting them off).'' (Thanks to Adam)'' * ''The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009; animated) [Dr. Satan]: Run over by several motorcycles and cars in quick succession. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) * The Last Station (2009) [Vladimir Chertkov]: Dies (off-screen) several years after the final scene; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the film.'' (Thanks to Tommy)'' * Barney's Version (2010)' [Barney Panofsky]: Dies of old age. *Ironclad (2011)'' [King John]: Dies of dysentery (off-screen) while retreating; his death is revealed in the closing narration. * ''John Dies at the End[[John Dies at the End (2012)| (2012)]] [Arnie Blondestone]: Decapitated (off-screen) prior to the start of the film; he appears as a hallucination to Chase Williamson (assuming the form of what Chase thought he looked like) and his death is revealed when his real body (a special-effects dummy) is found in the trunk of his car. He later "dies" again when Chase stops imagining he's real, causing him to disappear. * Parkland (2013) [Abraham Zapruder]: Dies (off-screen) in 1970. His death is mentioned on the on-screen text at the end of the film, along with a photo of the real Abraham Zapruder. *Love & Mercy (2014)'' [Dr. Eugene Landy]: * Straight Outta Compton (2015) * ''Ratchet & Clank (2016; animated)' [Chairman Drek]: Killed in an explosion by Armin Shimerman. *''Morgan (2016)'' [Dr. Alan Shapiro]: Bitten in the throat by Anya Taylor-Joy as Kate Mara, Michael Yare and Chris Sullivan looks in horror. He dies from bleeding to death. *''I Think We're Alone Now (2018)'' [Patrick]: Shot in the chest by Elle Fanning, while Peter Dinklage and Charlotte Gainsbourg look on. *''The Catcher Was a Spy (2018)'' [Samuel Goudsmit]: *Gunpowder Milkshake (2020) TV Deaths * '''John Adams: Peacefield (2008) '[''John Adams]: Dies of old age/natural causes, with his grandson (Samuel Barnett) by his bedside. (Thanks to Stephen) Connections * Son of A. Bartlett Giamatti (National Major Baseball League commissioner) * Brother of Marcus Giamatti Gallery Giamatti, Paul Giamatti, Paul Giamatti, Paul Giamatti, Paul Category:Atheist Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:People of Italian descent Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Australia Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in Switzerland Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by dysentery Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Voice Actors Category:Musicians Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:History Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Annie Award Nominees Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Biography Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Animated death scenes Category:Legends Category:Stage Actors Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Andrei Konchalovsky movies Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Death scenes by bone shattering Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Turbo Cast Members Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Luke Scott Movies Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Planet of the Apes cast members Category:Actors who died in Tom Hooper Movies